


Agdroran Ozeth

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Dick, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Tom and Marco take Star home after a Demon Party. Marco realises what the party was for.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 20





	Agdroran Ozeth

“Buh I wannam party some morrr…”

"That's pretty much all the partying for tonight, Star. Everyone already left."

"Bad Marco… Yourh lying..."

"Tom! Could we get Star back home?!"

Tom peeked out from around the corner with a trash bag in hand, cleaning up after his party guests as best he good after an evening of drinking and dancing.

"Wait, hang on. There's still one thing left to do… But I guess we could bring you two back home first. I can clean this place up tomorrow."

"Well, no. I can still help you with that, but could we get her home? I think Star had too much to drink."

"Sure. No problem. Do you have your scissors?"

"Yeah, I do. Just help me carry her. Take her other shoulder."

Marco sliced a portal open as Tom helps him and Star cross the threshold. They warped back to Marco's room, moonlight shining through the window.

"On your bed?" asked Tom.

"N-no. Help me get Star back to her room. Would you mind?"

"That's cool. I’d want Star to be comfortable too. C'mon."

The two boys help lift the exhausted Star back into her room, as she groaned most of the way back. Marco nudged her door open, allowing the three of them to slip inside. They gently tossed Star onto her soft bed, as she lets out a grunt.

"Marco…"

"Star, we got you home. How are you feeling?"

"Gryuhhh…"

Marco gave Tom a puzzled expression, as he moved to the other side of the bed to position Star a little more comfortably.

"Marco, could you get the door?"

"Huh? Oh, okay."

Marco goes to shut the door behind them, returning to find Tom unzipping Star's dress.

"Whoa, hey." Marco exclaimed, quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Star get her clothes off? We’re all adults here."

"No offence, Tom, but I can help with that… when she wants to change into her PJs.”

“Her… PJs?”

“So Star can sleep comfortably?”

Realisation dawned on Tom's face as he figured that Marco might not have an idea of what's going on.

"Uh, Marco? We're going to have… sex… with Star."

Marco kept still, trying to understand what Tom had just said, until he figured that that’s exactly what he heard. He approached Tom with clenched fists, confronting him at his casual audacity.

"Tom… If we weren't best buds, I'd punch you in the face right now."

"Dude.” Tom said, trying to calm Marco down. “You don't understand."

"She's totally out of it right now! Not to mention the fifty other things wrong with what you're suggesting. What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"That's what  _ Agdroran Ozeth _ is. That's part of the thing. What did you think the party was for?"

"Some demon thing? I don't know!"

"Okay, first of all, that's culturally insensitive. And second, it's a ritual that dates back centuries. A celebration of lowered inhibitions. That's why Star is a little out of it. Plus, why do you think the party ended and everyone went home?"

"Oh, god. Everyone went home… to…"

"Yeah. So when you suggested we brought Star back here…"

"You thought I wanted to… her here..."

"I thought _ We _ . It's… a threesome."

Marco wiped a palm of disbelief over his chin, setting himself down on the floor trying to come to terms with this madness.

"Does Star know about this? This whole  _ Agdroran Ozeth _ thing."

"Yes, she does. That's why she went to the party."

"Okay, because on Earth, this thing you're suggesting takes on a whole different… felony."

Tom goes to Marco and sits next to him, as Star laid resting on her bed. He whipped out his phone and flashed Marco the online demonomicon entry for  _ Agdroran Ozeth _ .

"Look, dude. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to partake in any of this. But you need to know that Star wanted it, and it's a tradition of honour to grant her what she wants."

Marco kept to himself, severely conflicted, scrolling through the entry to skim the section about the sex.

"We've done things in the bedroom before,” said Marco. “Just…”

“Um, okay. I’m not judging? You don’t have to do this, like I said.” 

“I mean… Star's not even awake right now."

"Wha am I just lyingh here…" moaned Star from the bed. Tom and Marco turned their heads to see Star weakly flailing on the bed impatiently.

"So, are you in?" asked Tom, removing his top.

“Star?” Marco called out. “Is this what you want?”

“Yehh… less stardh alredeh…”

Marco took a deep breath and stood himself up to remove his hoodie, shirt and pants. Tom unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans, before taking off Star’s party dress with the help of Marco, leaving her slender body in nothing but her matching purple bra and panties. Tom folds the dress nicely and sets it aside.

"This part might be a little weird." said Tom, preparing to strip himself of his boxers.

"Really? Us seeing each other's junk is the weird… part…"

Marco looked up at Tom's hardware. It never occurred to Marco that Tom would have a non-human dick. A phallus with a ribbed shaft of considerable girth, a few inches in length, ending at a pointed head, almost crimson.

"Trust me. I would very much prefer to have what human males are given. I think my balls come from my dad’s side." said Tom, trying to ease the tension as Marco took off his briefs to let his flaccid, uncut pecker hanging about. The two boys stand naked over Star.

"Now, usually we get some help getting hard. Star could help but I think–”

"I can helf… Just…"

Star lazily stretches out both hands, making grabby motions gesturing for the boys to drop their dicks on them. She holds on to them loosely, as Tom and Marco slowly begin thrusting into her hands. Marco was still reeling from the awkwardness, as he watched his best friend help jerk him off with Tom standing next to him with his demon dick. 

The two boys feel themselves get harder as Star softly giggles in enjoyment, eyes half-lidded, feeling their penises grow in her hands, with Tom's roughly jostling her fingers with his ribbed shaft. Marco held his rock hard dick with Star, gripping it tight together. With a few more thrusts of his shaft, Marco moaned as he blew the first load, spilling cum over Star’s body.

“Whoa.” said Tom, as Star felt the warm fluids spray on her chest and spread it around her torso, giggling in excitement, as she continued her play with Tom’s. Marco exchanged glances with Tom, who sheepishly grins. Marco goes towards Tom, as Star idly fiddled with Marco’s boner, bouncing it around like some executive desk toy. His curiosity getting the better of him, Marco asks if he could have a handful of demon dick, to which Tom obliged, as Marco felt his hard, ribbed shaft in his hands, gently squeezing it.

“Whoa, easy.” said Tom.

“So, what now?” asked Marco. “What happens next?”

“Well, it’s our choice, really. We could take turns or…”

Marco considered for a bit, before gesturing at Tom with two fingers on his lips and pointing at Star.

“What?” said Tom, confused.

“Star,” Marco sighed. “Could you give Tom a blowjob?”

“Mmmmkay…” said Star, lazily shifting towards Tom to slip him in her mouth, feeling several ribs on the roof of her mouth.. Marco, on the other hand, went around to the other side of the bed, casually kneeled before Star’s lower body. spread her legs, tugged her panties aside and stuck his tongue down her labia, as his upper lip brushed Star’s clit.

Her knees quivered as she tried her best to give Tom her undivided attention, giggling with each tickle from her nether regions. She licks the bumpy surface of the demon dick in her mouth as the sucking continues. Tom closes his eyes, feeling the motions quietly.

Without warning, Tom spurts into Star’s mouth, forcing her to withdraw prematurely.

“Shith. Tom, c’mon. I wasn’t done yet!” exclaimed Star, while Marco looks up.

Tom shrugged, blaming his inability to completely control himself when relaxed. Star regurgitates Tom’s fluids and again, slathers it on her chest.

“So warm,” said Star, looking up at Tom.

Star suddenly clambers onto Marco, coating his naked chest with the accumulated love juices. Marco is taken aback by this but he manages to retain his balance. As they stumbled about, Marco had no choice but to carry her whole body. 

Holding her boyfriend with one hand, she pointed down at her panties, wanting to take them off. Marco tugged down Star’s panties, removing them as Star wrapped her arms and legs around her boyfriend.

“Now, Tomh, Tom…” commanded Star, speech slurring. “You go up ma… ma butt with your lubricated demon stiffy, and I’ll take Marcor up front.”

“Are you sure, Star?” asked Tom.

“Yeash. Now hurry up and fuck me right. Do it nowr.”

Seeing that it was time, Marco hastily grabbed condoms from a nearby drawer and attempted to slip one on while he stood erect, only for them to be batted away by Star.

The inebriated girl pulled herself up Marco and slipped herself into Marco’s fully erect, unshielded penis. Gesturing towards the other penis, Tom supported Star’s bottom with one hand and guided his manhood up her butthole. Star shoves her face towards Marco and makes out with him, as the boys work her insides with rhythmic motions, bobbing Star up and down, careful not to rip her apart.

Star became more and more aroused as Marco licked her nipples, with her wings brushing against Tom’s chest, and his ribbed cock massaging her rectum. Star let out a loud squeal and gave the boys’ feet a good squirting with her own ejaculate, the tip of Marco’s soaked meat still kissing her cervix.

“Bed, bed.” Star cried out.

Taking a hint, Tom and Marco took the threesome back onto Star’s bed, relieving them of the need to carry Star and allowing them to concentrate on climaxing again. The two boys hugged Star close, Star grabbing Marco’s ass, her warm body against theirs, vigorously pounding against her until Tom’s hips jerked. He lets out a demonic yell as he filled her anal canal with his warm seed, each with a more violent pounding that Marco could feel in his chest.

Star winced from a mix of pain and pleasure. Not wanting to be outdone, Marco willed himself to give Star a few more thrusts, before finally pulling out in time to shoot another healthy load inside of Star and then onto Star’s belly, again, and again, until his supply was exhausted.

The three of them took themselves apart and laid down naked under the moonlight, out of breath. Marco grabbed Star’s hand, as she wiped his cum off with the other, and gave her a kiss. Tom held on to his engorged shaft, still gently coaxing more of his juices out of it.

“Agdroran Ozeth, S-Star.” muttered Tom, catching his breath.

“Agdroran Ozeth.” said Star. “Agdroran Ozeth to my two favourite boys.”

Star turned over to throw up over the edge of her bed, as cum leaked out from her private holes.

“Guys,” Marco panted. “Let’s… let’s not… do this again.”


End file.
